El original equipo 7
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Cuando todo pase, ellos volverán a ser el equipo que una vez fueron...


Hola, aquí un Oneshot del equipo 7, de esos que quieren llegar a ser y no pueden.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío TwT es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado:** Al amor inefable.

_**El original equipo 7**_

Sakura iba caminando por las frías calles de Konoha con su rubio amigo, esa estación la hacia acordar tanto a _él..._

Vieron pasar al grupo de Hinata con Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Kurenai; los saludaron y siguieron su camino. Los dos integrantes del equipo 7 se miraron por un instante, cuánto envidiaban a los demás, Ino con su grupo: Ino-Shika-Cho, hasta el grupo de Lee estaba unido y ellos eran un grupo incompleto, no llegarían a ser Sannins, porque no eran un grupo de tres, el equipo 7 era un triste pasado, ahora todo era diferente, ya no más un equipo.

Tanto sufrían por él, por él que los había dejado. Naruto no lo entendía, el Uchiha le había dicho que era su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué irse? ¿Por qué no aceptar que lo ayudaran?, tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Lo que ignoraba el de ojos azules era que Sasuke los amaba, lo amaba más que a nada, por eso quería romper sus lazos, porque ellos eran un obstáculo para cumplir su venganza, porque cada vez que estaba con ellos deseaba quedarse y olvidarse de su hermano, del asesinato de su clan, Sasuke los ama tanto como ellos lo amaban a él.

Naruto ama a Sakura, Sakura ama a Sasuke, y Sasuke los odia, los odia por amarlos tanto, porque se siente débil cuando no logra romper de una vez sus lazos, no entiende que eso es imposible, que esos lazos no se rompen, son invisibles si, pero más duros que el diamante, ni siquiera la Kusanagi de Orochimaru lograría cortarlos.

Sakura ama a Sasuke con todo su corazón, pero también ama a Naruto, porque él siempre esta con ella, porque la protege y limpia las lágrimas que derrama por el de pelo azulado, porque prometió que junto a él lo traerían de vuelta, y aunque aún no lo han conseguido, tienen fe, y no pararán hasta que vuelva con ellos.

Naruto ama a Sakura con toda su alma, sin importarle que esta no le corresponda, él sólo es feliz con verla feliz, y si para eso debe renunciar a sus sentimientos, lo hará con gusto, aunque muera por dentro; y también ama a Sasuke, porque él es más que su amigo, es más que su rival, él es su hermano, un lazo que al fin logro encontrar, y un lazo que permanece igual de fuerte a pesar de todo.

Kakashi, por su parte, ama a Sasuke, lo ama porque siente que es igual que él, tuvieron una infancia parecida, los dos genios, que sufrieron la pérdida de muchos seres queridos, lo ama porque lo ve casi como un hijo. Pero él los ama a los tres, porque tiene la necesidad de protegerlos, porque son un equipo, no permitiría que sus camaradas mueran, aún a costa de su propia vida.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke aman a su sensei, porque él es irresponsable, pone excusas estúpidas, muchas veces se hace el interesante, pero él es su amigo también, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, él es el pilar...

Han pasado tantas cosas juntos, pero desde que Sasuke se fue, no todo es igual.

Ya Kakashi no llega tarde para entrenar, como si por llegar en hora los encontrara a ellos, a los tres allí, viéndolo sorprendidos y pudiera aprovechar más el día con sus subordinados, ya no pone excusas estúpidas porque no tiene porque hacerlo. Ya no se escuchan las peleas de Sasuke y Naruto por quién es el mejor, Sakura ya no golpea al rubio cada vez que dice algo malo de Sasuke, porque ya no dice nada. Cada vez que comen en Ichiraku reina el silencio, no se escuchan ni risas ni discusiones, no se ve a la de pelo rosa persiguiendo al Uchiha ni rogándole que salga con ella, Kakashi ya no lee tanto su libro y se concentra más en entrenarlos, debe hacerlos fuerte para traerlo de vuelta. Ya no miran la foto del equipo con una sonrisa alegre en los labios, sino con una triste y una mirada cabizbaja, Sakura e Ino no pelean más, y Naruto no tiene tiempo de decirle a Kiba que es arrogante ni a presumir delante de él, demostrándole sin darse cuenta, que lo es también. La de ojos jade ahora emplea más tiempo en entrenar que en peinarse el cabello, que aún permanece corto...

Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que sienten ahora, ellos saben que cuando Sasuke cumpla su venganza, aún si no consiguen traerlo antes, él volverá, y ellos estarán en la puerta de Konoha esperándole con los brazos abiertos, se le será dada nuevamente su bandana, esta vez sin la marca de traición y desde ese momento, todo volverá a ser como antes, incluso mejor:

Kakashi volverá a llegar tarde, Naruto y Sakura cansados de esperar le recriminaran su retraso, el Jounin se rascara nervioso sus cabellos y dirá alguna estúpida excusa que de sobra sabrán que es inventada. Le gritaran que miente al unísono, y el chico de pelo azulado sólo los mirara de lejos con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios; volverán a entrenar y con ello volverán las competencias entre los chicos, Sakura festejara las victorias de Sasuke y lo que cambiara es que también festejara las de Naruto, golpeará al de ojos azules cada vez que insulte a Sasuke o haga alguna estupidez; en el Ichiraku se escucharan risas y peleas, y al pasar por ahí todos dirán con expresión alegre _"ése es el equipo 7"._

La de pelo rosa no perseguirá al de pelo azulado, y este la mirará con otros ojos, Kakashi volverá a leer su libro tanto o más que antes, ya que ellos ya serán lo suficientemente fuertes para superarlo; miraran la foto del equipo con una expresión feliz recordando los buenos tiempos y olvidándose de los malos.

Sakura e Ino buscaran otra razón para pelear, aunque ya no sea por Sasuke, y Naruto tendrá tiempo de presumir sus habilidades ante Kiba. La pelirrosa tendrá un poco más de tiempo para arreglarse ya que no debe tener un entrenamiento exhaustivo, se dejara crecer el pelo como cuando era niña.

Se convertirán en los tres Sannins y con el tiempo Naruto será Hokage y verá con otros ojos a cierta chica del clan Hyuga, y Sasuke restaurará su clan con cierta chica de pelo rosa y ojos jades. Pero a pesar de todo seguirán unidos, porque todos lo saben, incluso Sasuke, desde donde esta, tiene la certeza, ellos saben que a pesar de todo, cuando pase la tormenta, cuando llegue la calma, con una expresión de alivio y una sonrisa en el rostro, al fin podrán decir mientras dan un suspiro, que por fin

_El equipo 7, volvió a ser el equipo 7._

**Fin**

¿Qué tal?

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
